


Just Look Beside You

by lovelyhowell



Series: touch my soul, you know how ; tyrus week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhowell/pseuds/lovelyhowell
Summary: 'if you wanna ride in a fast car, and feel the wind in your hair, darling just look beside you, oh i'll go with you anywhere'.t.j takes cyrus on their first trip to california.-tyrus week day 6; road trip.





	Just Look Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> this is HUGELY inspired by 'anywhere' by passenger.  
> all the fics this week were inspired by my own tyrus spotify playlist, which goes under the username @/ninfaisnotonfire, in case you need more songs to help with the cuteness we are getting this week.

'Are you sure that you want to do this?'

18 year-old T.J Kippen slammed his head against the steering wheel in frustration. It had been his 5 year anniversary with his boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman, just a few days ago. They had spent the day enjoying each other's company, much to Andi and Buffy's disgust ('God knows what things you guys are doing to celebrate! he heard them scream over the phone to Cyrus). As a part the gifts they got each other, a trip to California was one of them. Cyrus had looked ecstatic ; a trip to the sunny state with his boyfriend? Almost like if all of his wildest teenager fantasies had come true.

But as soon as they had packed their bags and got into the road, Cyrus had started to look anxious. He almost made T.J slam the truck onto a road sign pleading for him to stop at the nearest rest stop by shaking his shoulders. And there they were - in the middle of nowhere, with dry summer air and a lot of doubts coming from Cyrus' mouth.

'Why wouldn't I want to?' T.J asked in reply, arching one eyebrow and giving his boyfriend a sideways disapprovement glance.

'I don't know, it's just...' Cyrus looked out of the window, closing his eyes slowly while releasing a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. 'Do you even want to spend 11 hours in a car with me?'

Now, it was starting to get worrying. 'The question is why haven't we done this before? 5 years of dating and you still refuse to believe I actually enjoy spending all my time with you, Underdog?'

Cyrus flinched as the eldest boy carefully caressed with cheek and stared at him right in the eye. 'Did you know that making a road trip was on that list of impossible dreams I had when I met you?'

'Oh, it was there?'

Cyrus shrugged. 'Yeah, even though I never thought I would be able to make it true.'

That was the exact moment when T.J knew where the thing was going, and where it started. After years of dating, he felt ashamed of himself for not realising sooner - the way Cyrus' eyes were starting to fill with water, the small shakes he had as soon as he sat on the car's seat, the simple answers he gave to questions. After years of knowing each other, and of memorising all of their fears, he knew where everything was coming from - Cyrus' insecurities and lack of feeling enough.

Even if every problem they had related to that ended up well - long sleepovers, sweet kisses and promises told in the middle of the night - there were times where it was too hard, even for T.J to comprehend.

But he was going to make sure it was not today. Not today.

'Cyrus, would you look at me, please?' he pleaded, until their gazes locked. He settled a peck onto every inch of Cyrus' face he could find, as if the world was ending on that exact moment. 'You know that I will be there, right? In the darkest winters, if you want to get onto the next train to somewhere you've never been, or even down in a submarine'

'I will go with you anywhere, Cyrus, anywhere.'

Sweet moments of silence and kisses happened until Cyrus gave himself a small nod as he wiped away the tears that were covering his red itchy face. 'Always, Tyler Joseph Kippen?'

'Always, Cyrus Goodman.'

Feeling the California sun never felt safer than back then.

**Author's Note:**

> i heard 'anywhere' on the radio last wednesday, and when i heard it, i knew it was a tyrus song. and when i realised that the last day theme was a road trip, i couldn't resist.  
> i'm still gonna be posting tyrus even if the week is over! i will never be over them for good or for bad.
> 
> -  
> twitter : tyrushines  
> instagram: softkippen


End file.
